


You x are a x Killer

by Dionte



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: Illumi said, "Gon is a novelty, a radiant presence who has piqued your curiosity. Nothing more than that. If you try to be friends with him you will one day want to kill him. It's that simple. Killing him will be the only thing that will matter to you, because you are- by nature- a murderer."He would know.(Quick animation in gif form.)





	You x are a x Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully gifs work here. I tried to write a fic about Illumi's first friend or friends, and why he may have gotten such a warped view of friendship, but the words wouldn't come. So I drew this. (I don't know how graphic the violence is, it's more implied- but it's strongly implied in a more graphic form.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read a little bit of a translation for one of Hunter x Hunter's drama cds, where Killua was convinced to mercy kill a puppy. It was horrible, and then I wondered if Illumi had to mercy kill a friend. Before Killua was born, and before Milluki would be cognizant enough to care (if Milluki would ever care). Maybe some street kids who didn't know to be afraid of him, who were caught up in something bad. And if he really cared about them, he had to kill them. He closed himself off from the idea of friendship, but knew the radiance of it. His father only confirmed his thought, that he would only kill his friends. And he later convinced himself that he'd wanted to kill them.
> 
> Then his next friend was Hisoka, who got off on that idea.


End file.
